


December 22: fate fell short this time

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:Dan/Jimmy





	December 22: fate fell short this time

"Dibs," Jimmy says, zeroing in on a face he hasn't seen at any of the society events this term, a lanky tall boy looking terrified in the corner hiding behind a big plastic Father Christmas. 

"You can't just call dibs!" Phil protests. "I didn't even get the chance to look around!" 

"You gotta be sharper with the eyes, Lester," Jimmy says, knocking back the first drink of the night and then shrugging his shoulders like he's a sport person getting ready to do a sport thing. "Now, wish me luck. I'm going in."

*

"I haven't seen you around here before," Jimmy says. 

It's not his best line, but to be fair - he hasn't really got any good lines to begin with. Just a winning smile and the ability to take rejection well. 

The tall boy with the pretty face looks him up and down and says, "Yeah. I'm a first year, and I haven't made it to any of these things yet. To be honest, not sure why I'm at this one." 

"Oh, I know the answer that," Jimmy says, giving him a big grin. "To meet me, of course. I'm Jimmy." 

"... Dan," Dan says, giving Jimmy another one of those appraising looks. "Are you hitting on me?" 

"Yep," Jimmy says. "Unless you don't want me to?" 

".... you can," Dan says slowly, staring down at his drink. "I guess." 

"You guess?" Jimmy asks. "If you're not sure I can fuck off, I don't mind-" 

"No, I mean." Dan looks back up quickly. His face is slightly pink. "You can. I just don't get hit on a lot." 

Jimmy scoffs. "No fucking way, mate. I do not believe that." 

"I really don't!" Dan protests, but he looks a bit pleased. "Like I said, I don't get out much." 

"Well, let me show you around... to the bar, at least?" Jimmy offers. "Get you a drink?" 

Dan grins a bit. "Yeah. Okay." 

*

"So, law," Jimmy asks. "What's that like?"

They've found a nice little sofa off in the corner to sit and chat. The noise of the music is still loud, but it doesn't bother Jimmy one bit that they've got to get a bit cozy to hear each other. 

He spots Phil across the room talking to a few people they've had classes with before and he feels a tiny stab of guilt for abandoning Phil so fast. But Jimmy came here on a mission, and Phil knows that. They can hang out any old time, but Jimmy's only got one night for this before he's off back home to spend the next month in his old bedroom with his parents sharing a wall so thin he can't even have a good wank without fearing they'll hear him. 

"It's fucking awful," Dan says with a scowl. "I hate it, when I can be bothered to even go." 

Jimmy senses there's more to that, and he wouldn't mind being a sympathetic ear - some other time, maybe. "Yeah, my first term was pretty shit, too. Gets better, though. Especially when you make the right acquaintances..." 

"Yeah, well, I spend most of my time in my room playing video games," Dan admits. 

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy asks. "What do you play?" 

As Dan starts to answer, Jimmy only half listens. He's spotted Phil again, alone this time, and he feels another stab of guilt. He knows Phil's been a bit lonely this term and he's been trying all those dating apps and getting nowhere on them. Maybe, Jimmy thinks, he shouldn't have been quite so quick to stake a claim... 

*

They talk for another half hour. 

Dan likes Muse and he likes scary movies and he likes Kanye West kind of a weirdly excessive amount and he likes Final Fantasy and Jimmy's familiar with at least most of those things (mostly through Phil, he thinks with amusement) and he's glad Dan is opening up to him but it's also drawing later and Jimmy's got an early train back in the morning... 

"Hey," Jimmy says, interrupting Dan. 

Dan blinks those big eyes at him. "Yeah?" 

"You wanna make out?" Jimmy asks. He's not smooth, no, but he truly never claimed to be. 

"Uh." A wave of something like determination passes over Dan's face. "Yeah." 

*

Dan kisses a little too wet and hard, but he's got a fucking gorgeous mouth and Jimmy hasn't pulled in at least a month. 

He wants this, as long as Dan wants it too, and he thinks Dan does, except- 

"I've never done this before," Dan says in a rush, words tumbling out of his mouth. 

Jimmy's had a couple of drinks and he needs a few seconds to process that, but as soon as he does he steps back. "Oh. You've - oh. Really? Because, you - oh." 

Dan's face is as red as the collar on Jimmy's festive holiday jumper. "Sorry," he says. "I just didn't want to get back to your place and have you realize I was-" 

"A virgin?" Jimmy asks. 

"Not - no. Not, entirely?" Dan says, though it sounds more like he's asking. "I had a girlfriend. I just haven't, with any guys-" 

"Oh." Jimmy feels a pang at how nervous Dan sounds, so he smiles as friendly as he can and wraps an arm around Dan's shoulders. He's not really looking for a relationship, and to be perfectly honest he's not really looking for someone he'd need to be that gentle with. 

But... he thinks he knows someone who is. 

*

He finds Phil by the music, texting on his phone. 

Phil always has hated parties. 

"Phil, my mate, my friend, my brother in arms..." Jimmy calls out, getting Phil's attention. He sees Phil look to him, and then to his immediate left. The screen of his phone goes dark and Phil slides it into his pocket. "Phil, meet Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!
> 
> thank you to shoe for keeping this fic britpick certified


End file.
